Awake in a dream versão brasileira
by Odessa Valadares
Summary: Grissom vai ao quarto de Sara quando o ronco de Greg está mantendo-o acordado. Compartilham uma cama… e um sonho.


Nota da tradutora: Essa fic não me pertence. É da Vplasgirl, que me autorizou a traduzi-la. É minha primeira tradução NC-17. Se alguém tiver qualquer sugestão, me manda uma mensagem (/odessavaladares)!

Esta fic é classificada como NC-17 para sexo gráfico para os leitores menores de 17, por favor, respeitem a restrição para idade nesta história. Você foi avisado.

Pra quem não sabe, o roteiro original de "Gum Drops" incluía Grissom na investigação em outra cidade. Segundo as histórias que existem em sites GSR, ele batia no quarto de Sara, alegando não dormir por causa do ronco de Greg. A cena seguinte mostrava o quarto de Sara na penumbra e gemidos sugestivos. No entanto, o ator teve uma morte na família e o roteiro foi alterado, tendo Nick como investigador do caso.

**Translation's notes: This fic is being translated with the due the author's authorization. ****This storie belongs to the author.**

Resumo: Inspirada na canção de Kalan Porter, vencedor 2004 do "Canadian Idol", e no episódio original "Gum Drops" que nunca foi ao ar. Grissom vai ao quarto de Sara quando o ronco de Greg está mantendo-o acordado. Compartilham uma cama… e de um sonho.

Nota da Autora: Os personagens de CSI foram criados por A. Zuiker, e são de propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas. Todos os outros personagens retratados nesta história são ficcionais; eles não são nem remotamente inspirados em algum indivíduo conhecido ou desconhecido para a autora. Embora os locais nesta história possam ser reais, todos os eventos, incidentes e personagens são pura invenção.

© Abril 2005. LSI

Nota da Autora: Isto é algo novo pra mim. Uma história curta inspirada numa canção, e igualmente presta homenagem ao 'Canadian Idol 2004' e sua canção maravilhosa: Acordado num Sonho. A história é igualmente inspirada no 'The Gum Drops' que nunca foi ao ar. Quero agradecer ao meu verdadeiro beta, Jo, e a todos que leram e gastaram seu tempo revisando minha histórias anteriormente. Não há palavras que expressem a emoção de saber que algo que eu escrevi tocou você. Espero que esta historinha ponha um sorriso em seu coração. E como um aparte, Summerhouse não está abandonado, apenas em um recesso até que eu possa lhe dar a atenção que acho que merece.

**Acordados num Sonho**

_Eu nunca pensei, _

_Que um dia você se transformaria numa parte de minha vida _

_Ainda que você esteja sempre comigo_

_Quando eu deito minha cabeça à noite _

_Você poderia realmente estar aqui comigo _

_Meu desejo seria verdade esta noite_

Um gemido profundo penetrou no cérebro de Sara.

Ela encontrava-se num lugar sensual entre o sono e o despertar em que seu corpo estava totalmente relaxado e sua mente alheia ao mundo físico em torno dela. Parecia que estava flutuando, como uma pluma em uma brisa morna de verão, e ela aderiu-se inconscientemente à sensação, resistindo aos sons que persistiam em arrancá-la deste estado delicioso de semi-consciência. Mas quando seu cérebro lentamente retornou à consciência, Sara tornou-se ciente de um peso morno pressionado ao lado de seu corpo, e de uma respiração quente, úmida arranhando seu pescoço.

Ela acordou num instante enquanto tudo voltava num flash. Grissom surpreendendo-a em sua porta na calada da noite, murmurando algo sobre Greg mantê-lo acordado; seu gemido desesperado quando percebeu que havia somente uma cama no quarto dela; e o comentário, "Havia duas no nosso," soaram mais como uma reprimenda para a mente cansada dela, como se ela fosse responsável pela divisão de pares a que tinham sido sujeitados.

"Porque está você aqui," tinha-lhe perguntado, demasiado cansada e aborrecida para manter a irritação longe de sua voz.

"Eu preciso dormir."

"Junte-se ao clube." Ela havia rastejado de volta à cama e tinha dado as costas para ele. Quando uma brisa fresca a atingiu, ela murmurou, "Feche a porta," e puxou os cobertores mornos até seu queixo. Trinta horas sem dormir haviam entorpecido seu cérebro até um estado letárgico, incapaz de entender muita coisa sobre o fato de que Grissom estava em seu quarto, surgindo em sua cama enquanto a exaustão embalava-a de volta a um descanso profundo.

Mas seu cérebro estava muito alerta agora, seus olhos amplamente abertos, e ela não ousou respirar até elaborar um plano para se retirar daquela cama sem acordá-lo. Ela desejou que seu corpo relaxasse, embora isso fosse mais fácil dizer que fazer com Grissom aconchegado firmemente a seu lado, o pé direito dele descoberto e jogado sobre os dela, e seu braço-

As sensações vagaram por dela enquanto ele murmurava algo e acariciava seu pescoço com o nariz, os pêlos de sua barba arranhando a pele sensível dali, e apesar de sua resolução de permanecer perfeitamente parada, ela ofegou quando a mão dele se moveu sob sua camisa para se estender sobre suas costelas bem abaixo de seu seio esquerdo. Calor difundiu-se por seu corpo e seu coração disparou; seus mamilos enrijecidos a pontos de dor.

Oh, Deus!

Ela quis que ele os tocasse, os apertasse entre os dedos dele, ou melhor ainda, os sugasse em sua boca. Sua respiração travou e seus olhos fecharam apertados como um lancinante disparo de desejo na sua virilha tão fortemente que empurrou forçosamente seus quadris acima e de encontro a um Grissom muito firme, muito excitado. Ele grunhiu e pressionou de encontro a ela, uma, duas vezes, e sua mão subiu impaciente quando a afagou, seus dedos roçaram o lado de baixo de seu seio. Seus lábios estavam mergulhados em seu pescoço, a respiração quente dele emitindo arrepios ao longo de sua pele, e ela já não elaborava planos para deixar a cama, mas queria com toda força de sua mente que ele rolasse sobre ela e aninhasse a ereção dele entre suas pernas.

E então ele inalou profundamente e ficou bem parado.

Lentamente, levantou sua cabeça e olhou-a. Seus olhos estavam pesados de sono e escuros com indubitável paixão. Sara observou atentamente enquanto a mortificação crescia amplamente no espaço de uma batida de coração. Eles não falaram ou se moveram, simplesmente fitando um ao outro até que a pele dele escureceu para um rubor de embaraço e ele rolou para longe, casualmente levantando um joelho e alcançando o cobertor para cobrir a evidência de sua excitação.

Ele esfregou uma mão pelo rosto. "Me desculpe. Isso não era para acontecer."

"Você não acorda geralmente com uma ereção?" Ele girou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para ela. Sara deu de ombros. "Eu pensei que todos os homens acordassem-na maior parte do tempo," ela opinou com inocência trocista bastante para fazer os lábios dele se contraírem.

"Você está gostando disso, não é?"

"Bem, eu estava, mas você acordou," ela disse impassivelmente, sabendo que não havia melhor disfarce para a verdade que dizê-la explicitamente.

Honestamente, se Sara não estivesse tão excitada e frustrada, ela poderia ter encontrado algo genuìnamente cômico na situação. Se tivesse sido Greg ou Nick, ou Warrick na cama com ela agora-não Warrick, ele estava casado- mas qualquer um mais, seria divertido.

Então, ela não teria deixado isto começar com Greg e Nick. Seus mamilos não estariam queimando com a necessidade de serem tocados. Não haveria uma dor lancinante assim entre suas pernas que fazia seus dedos comicharem para aliviá-la. Mas este era Grissom, e havia mais verdade no que havia acontecido do que ele nunca estaria disposto a admitir, o que fazia o humor ocasional um contraste perfeito para a desordem das emoções que produzidas em sua barriga e em seu coração.

Era igualmente uma tática protetora e Grissom pareceu aprovar.

Ele olhou-a com surpresa no início, mas seus olhos estavam cintilando agora. "Você está dizendo que eu sou mais… interessante quando estou adormecido?"

"Eu não sei." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você é?"

Por um momento, pareceu que ele estava considerando a pergunta dela. Então de repente ele riu. Ele realmente riu, e os lábios de Sara subiram em resposta e em uma libertação fabulosa da tensão.

O que era estranho porque ela nunca tinha sentido tão sexualmente excitada por ele.

_Embora eu sinta como se estivesse voando _

_Eu sou certo que meus pés ainda estão na terra _

_Abro meus olhos, e é incrível_

_Como meu mundo mudou enquanto eu olhava ao redor _

_E é como se eu encontrasse uma estrada direto pro céu _

_A estrada que me conduziu direto pra você _

Gil sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Em algum lugar que o havia mantido a salvo de se perder completamente naqueles olhos marrons incríveis, ou aquele sorriso bonito de dentes afastados, ou a mulher totalmente adorável que era Sara Sidle, ele apreciou mesmo isto.

Poderiam fingir que sua ereção matinal era apenas aquilo e não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ela não tinha que saber que ele havia acordado querendo fazer amor com ela por anos. Poderiam ambos fingir que não estavam excitados, embora ele pudesse ver a evidência nela com essa fina, camisola de algodão que ela vestia, e ele estava certo que ela sabia que ele não tinha deixado a cama ainda porque ele continuava precisando do abrigo de um cobertor.

Ou ele poderia ser honesto e admitir pra si mesmo que algo mais forte do que sua vontade tinha-o conduzido ao quarto dela noite passada. O ressonar de Greg tinha sido uma desculpa conveniente. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra mulher ocupando o quarto dois além do seu, ele sofreria a noite sem dormir, ou cochilaria na parte traseira do Tahoe.

Sara era astuta o bastante para perceber que ele tinha tido outras opções. E era astuta o bastante pra saber que na brilhante luz do dia, ele poderia estar arrependido da escolha que tinha feito.

Ele não estava arrependido de nada.

"Eu estava sonhando," ele admitiu.

Ela virou sobre seu lado direito, encarando-o. "Então eu estava também. Só que eu estava acordada no meu."

Ele sentiu a vibração familiar sob seu coração, e rolou em seu lado esquerdo para enfrentá-la. "Em meu sonho, eu estava beijando você. Eu beijei você, Sara?"

"Não."

"Bom." Ele queria estar acordado na primeira vez em que a beijasse -se ela quisesse que ele a beijasse. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que acontece agora?"

Um ombro delicado levantou-se em um ligeiro dar de ombros. "Chuveiro e trabalho."

Gil abaixou seus olhos para esconder seu desapontamento.

"Ou…" ela continuou, "Você poderia me beijar."

_Porque agora, agora parece que_

_Eu estou largamente acordado neste sonho _

_E eu farei, eu farei qualquer coisa _

_Para permanecer aqui para sempre _

_E se isto é um sonho _

_Eu não estou acordando _

_Mas se eu estou acordado, eu não fecharei meus olhos outra vez _

Se ele hesitou, foi muito breve para que Sara se afligisse com isso. As pontas dos dedos de Grissom estavam em sua bochecha, delicadamente colocando seu cabelo para trás, e seu morno, sério olhar afagou sua face, parando em sua boca. Ela pôde apenas encostar-se à espera quando ele se apoiou num antebraço e inclinou sua cabeça sobre a dela para um macio, delicado beijo que durou somente alguns segundos, mas fez seu coração martelar e sua respiração ficar presa em seus pulmões. Saiu em um sopro no momento em que ele libertou os lábios dela.

"Era assim que você me beijava em seu sonho?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco e inalou após um sorriso convencido mas cauteloso. "Há algo de errado com o modo como eu beijei você?"

"N-não."

"Quer ver o que mais eu estava fazendo?"

O sorriso dela era resposta suficiente. Grissom inclinou sua cabeça uma vez mais, e desta vez seus lábios eram mais decididos, mais ambiciosos, assim como sua mão que deslizou pelo ombro dela abaixo, roçando pelo lado do seio dela, e assentou-se então em sua cintura, queimando a pele dela através de sua camisola. O calor difundiu-se outra vez pelo corpo dela, contudo ela estava tremendo. Com necessidade, ela percebeu, necessidade de tocar nele, de sentir a pele dele… uma necessidade que estivera lá por anos, talvez desde a primeira vez em que colocou os olhos nele.

E ele estava lá agora, tocando nela, beijando-a, e ela poderia finalmente tocar nele. Ela deslizou sua mão por cima do braço dele e o sentiu tremer. Os músculos do braço e do ombro dele eram volumosos e firmes debaixo da camiseta, o pulso em sua garganta forte e rápido. Sua boca abandonou a dela em um gemido e beliscou-lhe o queixo, então deslizou pela garganta dela a qual ele provou com sua língua, e Sara pensou que desmaiaria de prazer. Ela suspirou o nome dele, e a boca dele retornou para a dela, lábios úmidos e abertos,a língua procurando. Ele era dela, ela percebeu, mesmo que somente desta vez, ele era finalmente dela para aceitar que ela era dele.

O braço dele envolveu-a e puxou-a acomodando de encontro a seu corpo. Ela pôde sentir a urgência nele agora, na maneira que sua mão vagou pela parte baixa de suas costas, a curva de suas nádegas, a parte traseira de sua coxa- sua respiração áspera quando seus dedos deslizaram sob sua camisola e não encontraram nada além de umidade quente. Ele gemeu e desabotoou a camisola, a seguir capturou um mamilo em sua boca enquanto seus dedos retornaram para aliviar aquela doce dor nela, e continuou a excitá-la até que pareceu não haver limite às alturas que ele poderia estimulá-la. Tinham cruzado o ponto sem retorno; entregaram corpo e mente; roupas foram rapidamente despidas pra longe, e então o peso morno dele, seu perfume, a sensação de sua pele dele contra a dela, a fez soluçar e implorar por mais.

"Gris…"

Sua boca retornou à dela para um profundo, demorado beijo enquanto ele lentamente deslizou pra dentro dela. Juntos ele se moveram, seus corpos ruborizados, úmidos… conectados, suas respirações superficiais e ásperas enquanto as mãos dele e boca e cada empurrão dentro dela ajudavam-na em sua escalada mais alto e mais alto a um lugar sensacional no qual ela nunca tinha estado antes, até que ela gritou e não havia nada mais no universo além dele e dela.

Ele cavalgou-a direto até o clímax acabar, então acalmou-a com beijos macios em sua têmpora, suas bochechas, na ponta de seu nariz, o que a deixaria derretida se já não estivesse assim. Ele havia deixado-a nua, corpo, e coração, e alma, e ela não quis nada além de permanecer nos braços dele para sempre.

"Se isto é um sonho, eu nunca quero acordar, "ele sussurrou. Sua respiração estava quente nos lábios dela, e quando ela abriu os olhos para olhá-lo, percebeu. Ela levantou seus quadris quando ele começou a empurrar outra vez, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo. "Sara… isto é" "-

"-perfeito," ela terminou por ele quando um som profundo, gutural tomou o lugar das palavras e ele se esvaziou dentro dela.

_Tudo que eu sempre vou precisar _

_Está aqui diante de mim _

_Você me deu mais do que eu jamais pedirei _

_Agora tudo que eu posso fazer _

_É dar-lhe tudo para sempre _

Por um instante, Gil simplesmente não pôde mover-se. Ele deitou-se sobre ela tentando absorver a maior parte de seu peso em seus antebraços, mas duvidando que estivesse sendo bem sucedido. Seu corpo sentiu-se pesado, relaxado, mas sua mente não tinha desconectado completamente. Havia a incredulidade e a maravilha de finalmente ter feito o amor com Sara, algo sobre o que ele fantasiara durante tanto tempo que aquilo não fora novo de fato. E era tudo que ele havia sonhado… 'perfeito', apenas como ela dissera.

Ele deveria pensar sobre o que viria em seguida, mas não quis. Ele havia cruzado uma linha com ela que nunca pensou que cruzaria, exceto que em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, isto deixara de ser uma escolha. Saber que ela estava dormindo tão próximo a ele… não poderia ir dormir sabendo isso. Os grunhidos ocasionais de Greg dificilmente qualificavam-se como roncos, mas ele havia se convencido que o mantinham acordado. Foi ao quarto dela irritado, dizendo lhe não poderia dormir, mas o que o tinha irritado realmente era que não poderia permanecer longe dela por mais um minuto.

"Gris," ela sussurrou.

"Desculpe." Ele rolou para fora dela, enviando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas.

Ambos deitaram-se de costas, sem se tocar, e então ele sentiu o olhar dela nele e girou sua cabeça para olhá-la. Os olhos dela eram macios e… úmidos-

"Sara- "

"Está tudo bem, Eu estou apenas… um pouco emocional. Não se preocupe, eu entendo… isto. Não tem que significar para sempre."

Encantado e mais do que um pouco lisonjeado, e feliz ao extremo com a resposta dela, ele alcançou-a e ela veio disposta para seus braços. O corpo morno de Sara acomodou-se ao lado do seu, sua bochecha no peito dele… não podia ficar melhor que isto. Ele sabia daquilo agora.

"E se eu quiser para sempre?" ele perguntou, pressionando seus lábios na têmpora dela.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-o com aquele jeito brincalhão dela. Procurava a verdade em seus olhos. "Isto foi ótimo, Grissom. Eu sempre imaginei…, mas- "

"Eu também"

Ela olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você?"

"Sim."

"Oh."

Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. "Eu quero para sempre, Sara, mas eu não estou tão certo que eu posso fazer isso dar certo como você quer que dê."

"Porque não?"

"Bem, eu não posso imaginar que eu seria um homem fácil pra se viver com."

Ela sorriu e aconchegou-se mais perto, seus membros envolvendo-o como um felino satisfeito. Os lábios dela tocando o pescoço dele. "Eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Grissom. Você não é um homem fácil de se viver sem."

Aquela vibração sob o coração dele veio mais forte, como quando ela lhe dissera que ele era mais do que um chefe pra ela; que viera pra Vegas por causa dele. Era aquilo e… mais. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era aumentar o abraço em torno dela. Ele quis tomá-la em seu corpo e nunca deixá-la ir. Seus olhos quiseram gritar para a perfeição do momento. E, de repente, quis que ela soubesse exatamente o que ele sentia sobre ela. Ele quis dizer-lhe-

"O que acontece agora, Gris?"

Uma pergunta tão grande. Ele ainda era o chefe dela; ainda havia regras muito estritas contra eles estarem juntos enquanto ela continuasse se reportando a ele. E ele não estava certo se poderia enfrentar o trabalho se ela não o fizesse. Parte de seu prazer diário era ver Sara, trabalhar com ela, discutir um caso com ela.

Mas aquilo não era mais o bastante para ele.

"Agora… eu te amo," ele sussurrou e sentiu o sorriso dela contra sua garganta.

"Eu estou sonhando, Grissom? "

"Eu penso que estamos ambos acordados… em um sonho. "

"É… "

FIM


End file.
